


Gamzee and Karkat at Disney World I guess

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sollux makes a cameo too but idk if I should tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee and Karkat are in Disney World I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee and Karkat at Disney World I guess

“Hey. What the hell?”

You turn your head to see Karkat, still almost twenty yards away but closing that distance quickly. With his Mickey Mouse hat and his Mickey Mouse balloon tied to his wrist, you could only pick him out of a crowd because of his trademark black shirt. (You didn’t say anything though, because the point of the balloon was to make him easy to find. Unfortunately you weren’t the only one with that idea, but at least nearly everyone else that had a balloon was at least a foot shorter than him. Or maybe it’s fortunate, because it makes him grip your hand tightly in crowds.)

As he approaches with hot dogs and sodas (aw mother FUCK yes), you raise a hand in greeting, and bring it back down to take a drag from the blunt between your fingers. Karkat, as usual, is pissed about something. When he reaches you, he starts talking at you. “Gamzee. You can’t do that shit in public. This vacation will be ruined if you’re caught.”

You take one of the hot dogs from him calmly as ever. “Hey, I told you I was stopping for a smoke. That’s why you went alone to get the food, remember?” The park doesn’t allow smoking except for in designated areas. You’re in a designated smoking area right now. You’re following the rules and shit, so what’s the big deal?

“It was ten minutes ago, shitstain. I remember.” At times like this, you like to reflect on how loving and cuddly this motherfucker is. “I thought you meant you were stopping to smoke a cigarette. Not your goddamned pot sticks.”

“Man, nobody can even tell. Nobody even cares, see?” You gesture around you at the other dudes who have stopped for a smoke. It looks like they all have cigarettes and it looks like they don’t really care about whatever you’re up to over here. You don’t really care what they’re up to over there either. The designated smoking area is really just the designated people-not-caring-what-other-people-are-doing-because-it’s-not-really-their-business-and-it’s-easier-to-just-chill-the-motherfuck-out area. It really is your kind of area, you think.

Karkat huffs and rolls his eyes and takes his seat next to you. You’re not sure if this is his kind of area. He’s not a very chill motherfucker. “It’s illegal, you insipid shitclown. You getting arrested would put a hell of a damper on our vacation, don’t you think?” He rips a piece of his hot dog away from the rest with his teeth. He looks pretty moody, but you also remember that you have food too so you don’t really care.

You peel foil away from your own hot dog so you can actually eat it. You struggle because you’re still holding the blunt, though. “Well yeah, that would be just downright unsatisfactory,” you answer. “But it’s all good. We’ll just roll with whatever happens, but nothing bad is even going to happen. You’ll see, dude.” As Karkat starts to go red in the face, you bite off almost half of your hot dog in one go.

“Ugh, fuck, just.” He pauses to chew and swallow his food. “I give up, alright? Just finish your lunch and your marijuana cigar so we can go ride Space Mountain.” Karkat looks away and sips sulkily at his soda. The string connecting his balloon to his wrist brushes against his cheek, but he seems beyond caring at this point.

With a shrug, you follow his instruction. It’s rare for him to stop his yelling so early. Maybe he just really doesn’t want to ruin your vacation. You want it to go well too, and you’re confident it will. It has so far anyway. But you still think maybe you should make this up to him somehow. You don’t really like making him mad. Usually you’ll give him something to cheer him up a bit. But he already has food and you know better than to offer Karkat as much as one hit so for now you just smoke until you’re satisfied and eat until you have nothing left. You can make this up to him another way.

You actually spend the next couple of hours thinking about that as you follow Karkat. It’s a pretty great couple of hours, even if you do spend quite a bit of that time waiting in lines. Space Mountain was worth the wait though, and so were the pictures you got with Donald Duck. Honestly you think Karkat is past his anger before you even leave the smoking area, but you still want to do something to make the day special.

Inspiration strikes when you pass by Cinderella’s castle. That shit’s a restaurant, isn’t it? You pluck the map out of your buddy’s hands to check, and yeah, it is. “Reservations strongly recommended” though. You wait until Karkat drags you into a candy shop and you get separated looking at different displays before you pull your phone out to see if you can even make reservations this late. You can’t, of course.

Well, shit looks like you’ll have to come up with another oh wait never mind you have a hacker friend.

\--terminallyCapricious  [TC] began trolling twinArmageddons  [TA] \--

TC: HeY i NeEd A fAvOr FrOm YoU mAn PrEtTy PlEaSe I’lL lOvE yOu FoReVeR   
TA: what ii2 iit??   
TC: I nEeD dInNeR rEsErVaTiOnS, BrO   
TC: BuT cInDeReLlA’s CaStLe Is AlL bOoKeD uP aNd ShIt  
TA: 2o you want me two get you and kk in anyway??  
TC: If YoU cOuLd AlL uP aNd Do ThAt FoR mE tHaT wOuLd Be FuCkIn WiCkEd :o)  
TA: chiild’2 play. ii diid iit while you 2pent fiifteen miinute2 typiing liike a douche.  
TA: 7:30  
TA: iif you’re late ii’ll  
TA: ii don’t know probably ju2t get a headache or 2omethiing.

\--twinArmageddons  [TA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious  [TC] \--

Okay so Sollux doesn’t want to talk to you as usual. That’s cool, you figure he really does care since he all up and did that for you. You were going to wait to surprise Karkat with it around dinner time, but you’re so excited that you want to tell him now that you will be having dinner in Cinderella’s motherfucking Castle.

It doesn’t take you too long to find him. He jumps when you drop an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, man, you don’t want to spoil your appetite for dinner.” (You decide to ignore the fact that dinner won’t be for another four hours.)

“Don’t care.” Karkat picks up a pack of candy buttons or someshit. He’s already holding several other candies. You’re starting to wonder how he can hold all of that.

You decide to ignore the candy as well as his attitude. “We’re eating at the castle tonight, man. I’m telling you, save your appetite.”

That gets his attention. He gives you a short disbelieving look, and you think he’s about to start in on a disbelieving speech to match before you hold out your phone. It’s still open to that conversation you had with Sollux. You watch as Karkat reads it; first confused, then amused, then excited. “God, you ass,” he says, but you think he means that as an endearment instead of an insult this time because he puts an arm around your waist and squeezes. It’s the closest thing to a hug that he can manage while holding a ton of candy.

You put an arm around him too, and pat him on the head while trying not to mess up his hat. You think your quest to do something nice for him succeeded.


End file.
